Diario de Azula
by ValSmile
Summary: Azula siente la necesidad de expresar sus más recónditas sensaciones, pero en soledad, sin nadie que vea la "flaqueza" de sus sentimientos. Para eso existe un diario en especial. *Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: Amigo Invisible 2014-15, del foro La Cuatro Naciones*


DISCLAIMER: AVATAR, THE LAST AIRBENDER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE. ES CREACIÓN DE BRYKE

ESTE FIC ES SOLO POR MERA DIVERSIÓN.

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de Azula<strong>

Después de tanto caminar por lugares desconocidos, después de tanto ajetreo en su cabeza, Azula estaba en un punto que ya no podía aguantar más sus sensaciones que tanto la incomodaban. Sin nadie a su alrededor, sin sus amigas y sin su padre, solo con la luna llena en el cielo alumbrando los pasos de la ojidorada, pisando cada rama, cada hoja que acompañaba su recorrido, no le quedaba más remedio que forjar un camino propio. Pero ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Cómo sacar todos esos pensamientos y la ira que siempre inundaba su corazón?

La noche, como tantas otras, estaba haciendo presencia en el viaje de la maestra fuego. Y como siempre, debió acampar en algún lugar, sin más compañía que el ruido de la naturaleza y el viento leve que acariciaba su piel.

Encendió una fogata con una sola chispa y un movimiento de sus manos, ya que últimamente era la mejor compañera que podía tener, además era donde podía ejercer mejor su control. Acompañada del fuego, Azula sentía que esta fabulosa llama podría escucharla y además entregarle calor, calor que nunca recibió en su familia: ni en su padre, ni en su madre y menos en su hermano Zuko.

Nuevamente volvió a tomar aquello que guardaba con tanto recelo, un pequeño cuaderno de tapa roja y hojas blancas, y con ello un lápiz común y corriente para poder escribir. Allí, Azula tenía la capacidad de escribir sus pensamientos, aquellos que no compartía con nadie y que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría salir a la luz. Sería una vergüenza que alguien pudiera leer hasta sus más delicadas palabras. Sería un acto de debilidad para con ella, incluso escribirlas le era un tremendo desafío. No sabía que dentro de ella tenía tantas cosas que sacar a relucir.

Después de que arrancó del encuentro de Ursa, Zuko y el team avatar, Azula iba sin rumbo fijo hacia la nada. Se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la fogata que encendió y dejo que las palabras fluyeran a través de su sangre, de sus emociones y sus pensamientos y comenzó a escribir.

"_Ahora estarás feliz Zuzu, tienes a nuestra madre nuevamente y a una hermana. Siempre pensé que uno de la familia no correspondía, aunque jamás imaginé que la distinta era yo. Tal vez no son lo suficiente para mí ya que nunca nos consideramos hermanos"_

Azula comenzaba nuevamente a sentir impotencia, con algo de furia siguió plasmando aquellas palabras que la acongojaban.

"_Siendo el primogénito la atención siempre llegaba a ti, no importaba que tan diestra pudiese ser, siempre poseías el imán de la atracción, mi imán era el miedo, pero tu Zuzu… tú eras amado por todos"_

"_No puedo olvidar el placer que sentí cuando tuviste el valor de abrir la boca en aquella reunión que te condenó para siempre. Mi padre no tuvo piedad contigo al retarte a un agni kai. Y yo ahí en primera fila disfruté como tu rostro se desfiguró por la ira de nuestro padre Ozai"_

El fuego provocaba una luz tenue a su alrededor y las chispas le daban algo de compañía a Azula. En sus ojos podía ver el reflejo de aquel hermoso fuego. Lo miró por varios segundos más y en su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa.

"_Cuando te desterró por fin sentí que mis sueños se cumplirían, tomaría el trono como la única y legendaria hija de Ozai. La única heredera digna de la realeza de la nación del fuego, sucesora al trono"_

Azula dejaba de lado sus escritos y comenzaba a observar el fuego nuevamente, frunciendo su ceño, sentía gran atracción con su luz, su calor y su dominio. A veces no comprendía cómo y de dónde florecían todos estos remordimientos en su cabeza. Decidió entonces seguir escribiendo, al fin y al cabo nadie estaba siendo testigo de la flaqueza en la que se encontraba ahora, perdida en mitad de la nada.

- Azula – oyó su nombre

- ¿Zuzu?

Observó con paranoia a su alrededor. ¿Estaba alucinando nuevamente? Primero era su madre quien la atormentaba desde el comienzo, desde que iba a iniciar su reinado, esa manía que la llevó a estar en tratamiento mental por casi un año ¿Ahora era su hermano quien quería jugar con su sanidad mental?

- Azula ¿Por qué huiste? Encontramos a nuestra madre…

- ¡Cállate! – gritaba – Ella ya tiene su familia y te tiene a ti, el hijo predilecto. El hijo perfecto. ¿No lo entiendes? – reía de forma maliciosa – Siempre fuiste tú Zuzu, y a mí me veía con horror…

- Ella nos amaba a ambos por igual.

- ¡Mentira! Siempre quise hacer algo para que ella me tomara en cuenta ¿pero que recibía a cambio? Regaños.

Zuko se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado, ella ocultaba su rostro de su hermano. Jamás la vería llorar. Jamás la vería así.

- Siempre te admiré, eres un privilegio en el arte de controlar el fuego, yo siempre quise imitarte, pero llegaste a un límite en que ya no podías controlar toda tu fortaleza. Te obsesionaste en querer ser la mejor, te ofuscaste y perdiste a nuestra familia, y a tus amigas.

Azula escuchaba como ecos aquellas palabras y mientras más hablaba su hermano, más remordimiento concebía. No dejaba de sentir ira. Poco a poco comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza con fuerza, no soportaba más una palabra de él.

- Vuelve Azula, vuelve con nosotros. Aún tienes la posibilidad de enmendar tus errores y recuperar lo que has perdido. El amor de la familia, de una madre que tanto añoraste y la amistad de Ty Lee y Mai…

- ¿Sabes lo que siento Zuzu? – exclamó Azula – odio, odio a todo el mundo, partiendo por tu tío. Cuando fuiste desterrado el decidió acompañarte en la búsqueda del avatar y ¿de que sirvió? Te convirtió en un tipo débil y con sentimientos. Flaquezas, será lo mismo si nuestra madre me recibe. No voy a doblegar mis sentimientos por ella.

Azula se percató de la distancia en la que su hermano se encontraba de ella, al voltear el rostro y ver esa cara de compasión hacia su hermana, se enfureció e incitada por la ira le lanzó un puñetazo de fuego que Zuko fácilmente pudo esquivar, provocando quemar una pila de hojas que estaban acumuladas cerca de ahí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Azula?

- ¡Déjame en paz Zuzu! No lo entiendes. No voy a volver.

La maestra fuego, consternada comenzó a caminar lejos de su hermano y de la fogata que tanto calor le entregaba. En aquella escena estaba Zuko viendo como Azula se marchaba y luego percatándose del cuaderno tirado en el suelo que tanto llamó su atención. La curiosidad fue grande y no pudo evitar leer los escritos que con tanto recelo ocultaba su hermana al resto de la humanidad. Era casi un tesoro por descubrir en peligrosas garras ante aquel que se le acercara.

"_Logré muchas más cosas que tu Zuzu. Conquisté Omashu y tuve el honor de darle el nombre de mi padre. Invadí Ba Sing Se camuflándome como una guerrera Kyoshi. Derroté al avatar en su momento culmine. Un poco más y hubiera acabado con todo su linaje, con toda una trayectoria. Con todo un legado."_

"_Cuando fuimos de vacaciones a la Isla Ember, pensé que podría comportarme como una mujer normal. Pero sentí celos, Ty Lee y Mai tenían la capacidad de llamar la atención de un chico sin problemas, en cambio yo… nadie me notaba. Ni siquiera ofreciéndole todo el poder que tenía, no pude..."_

"_Y esa vez fue el único momento de sinceridad y flaqueza que tuve. Hablar de mi madre… lo acepté, pero duele"_

"_Aquella vez que fui traicionada por mis amigas. Mai desertó nuestra amistad por culpa de su enfermizo amor por ti Zuzu y esa misma debilidad fue traspasada a Ty Lee quien tuvo la osadía de atacarme con sus técnicas. Y de Mai…. recuerdo con detalles sus palabras: Supongo que no conoces a la gente tan bien como crees. Te equivocaste Azula. Amo a Zuko mucho más de lo que te temo a ti."_

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – apareció Azula totalmente enfurecida lanzando unas certeros puños de fuego azul a su hermano, que pudo esquivar gracias a su tenacidad – ¡No debiste leer eso! ¡No debiste meterte donde no te llaman!

Azula saltaba con furia hacia su hermano y arrojaba poderosas llamaradas hacia Zuko, pero él no contraatacaba, solo se dedicaba a evadir cada golpe que la maestra disparaba.

- Detente Azula ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Tú estás invadiendo mi privacidad! ¡Nadie te pidió que leyeras eso!

Azula comenzó a mover sus manos de una manera singular, con toda la furia que su hermano observaba en ella predijo que vendría un ataque impactante. Azula era buena haciendo rayos, pero Zuko era bueno en esquivarlo, al menos ya estaba consciente de eso y de lo que su adorable tío le había enseñado.

- Toda la vida Zuzu, toda la vida ha sido una piedra en el zapato, un estorbo. ¡Yo debí ser hija única!

La maestra entonces arrojó el rayo directamente a Zuko, y él con su pose y sus pies firmes en la tierra adoptó la posición para recibirlo. El ambiente se estaba plagando de un color azul brillante y el chico de la cicatriz sentía su cuerpo temblar y vibrar ante la potencia de un rayo, luego de haber sentido toda la opresión en su estómago, sabía perfectamente que era el momento de redireccionarlo, con su otra mano, que la alzó al cielo, mando el rayo hacia la nada misma.

Luego de eso y viendo que nuevamente había salido victorioso ante aquel ataque cayó sentado al suelo suspirando agónicamente, luego subió su mirada y observó a una Azula totalmente desequilibrada y llorando acurrucada en el suelo.

- Desde que el avatar venció a nuestro padre y me encerraron en ese manicomio Zuzu – miraba a su hermano con un tono desquiciado – detesto la vida que llevas, odio que tengas amigos a tu alrededor. Odio que hayamos encontrado a nuestra madre y con eso tú tienes ahora la familia perfecta y una pequeña hermana mucho más cuerda que yo ¿No? – Zuko la miraba atentamente y cuando la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar vio agarrar aquel pequeño libro que tanto ocultaba y resguardaba Azula – yo quería acabar contigo y con nuestra madre, así todos dejarían de entrometerse y por fin podría tomar el trono de la Nación del Fuego como la única heredera.

Azula comenzó a encender aquella libreta roja, su mirada no expresaba nada y las lágrimas ya habían cesado, luego giro su rostro un poco y contempló a Zuko allí, sin moverse siquiera.

- Tú eres el culpable de que nada haya resultado. Todos mis sueños se fueron… así como esta libreta, se esfumaron, se quemaron, simplemente se achicharraron.

Finalmente lanzó hacia su hermano lo que quedaba de libro y Zuko contempló como este terminaba de quemarse por completo.

- ¡Azula! – gritó Zuko

- Adiós Zuzu – y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que él la siguiera.

Corrió y corrió hasta más no poder. Su ceño seguía fruncido y aun sentía mucha ira en su corazón. Que Zuko le haya leído todos sus escritos, sus más recónditos pensamientos y deseos, definitivamente leer aquello, la hacía ver como un verdadero monstruo. Gruñó y tras sentir que toda esa ira necesitaba ser expulsada, arrojó cientos de bolas de fuego a su alrededor, quemando todo a su paso: hojas secas, ramas, árboles.

Nuevamente cayó al suelo y volvió a llorar.

Sorpresivamente despertó de la nada y se percató de que aún seguía frente a la hoguera que había hecho en un principio. Se levantó desorbitada, mirando para todos lados ¿Dónde estaba Zuko? ¿Acaso quería perturbarla incluso en sus sueños al igual como lo hace Ursa todo este tiempo?

Notó que la libreta roja aún seguía bajo sus cuidados, todo estaba normal. Todo fue un maldito sueño, pero en sus ojos se notaba que lo que si fue verdad era que había llorado y que todo lo que sentía dentro seguía más vivo que nunca.

Finalmente logró escribir:

"_Zuzu me atormenta en mis sueños, mi querido hermanito ahora está en conspiración con mi madre para volverme más loca de lo que me han estado volviendo. Pero nunca, juro que nunca más me verán flaquear, nunca sabrán donde estoy"_

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, esta ha sido un gran desafio en lo personal. Meterme en el personaje de Azula fue super complicado, pero interesante a la vez, es complicado interpretarla. Me gustó el resultado de esto, fue satisfactorio.<em>

_De antemano quiero agradecerle a mi querida amiga Pomelo, por ayudarme a estar, digamos de cierto modo, en la cabeza del personaje. Ella mejor que nadie sabe interpretarla a la medida :) _

_y por supuesto este fic participa en el _Reto Especial: **Amigo Invisible 2014-15, del foro La Cuatro Naciones.**_ Y mi amigo invisible fue la autora: _**FANNY TAKA.**

_Espero que haya cumplido con tus requisitos, quise hacer el primer pedido ya que era el que más querías según tu lista. No pude hacer el resto, como regalo extra, porque con este fic estuve dandome cabezazos en la mesa por mucho tiempo, al menos deseo haber satisfecho tus expectativas (de no ser así, esperaré los tomatazos x.x jeje)_

_Bueno eso sería todo. Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
